questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
QFG1EGA Technical Manual
QUEST FOR GLORY I TECHNICAL AND GAME MANUAL MOVING YOUR HERO You may move your character on the screen with the keyboard Arrow keys, the numeric keypad, or the mouse. To halt your character's steps with the keypad, press the number 5, or press the last used direction key again. Do not attempt to move the character by holding down the direction key. This will cause the character to start and stop continuously, resulting in very slow progress. Using the mouse, position the pointer to where you want the character to move, then click the left mouse button. SPECIAL CURSORS QFG1 uses special mouse pointers during certain modes of play. The shape of each cursor shows you what actions are available to your character at that time. If your DOS mouse driver is not loaded, the special cursor will appear in the lower right corner of the screen. SWORD SHAPED POINTER = You can move your hero and type commands DRAGON FACED POINTER = You cannot move your character or type commands MENUS When you press the keyboard's ESC key, a menu bar will appear at the top of your screen with several menus that can be opened to show the command choices available to you. Use the left and right Arrow keys to open a menu, and the up and down Arrow keys to highlight items within a menu. Press the ENTER key to select a highlighted command. Press ESC to return to the game without choosing a command. Using the mouse, position the pointer at the top of the screen, then click and hold down the left mouse button to access the menu. Choose a menu choice, then release the left mouse button. GAME SPEED CONTROL At times it may be useful to slow down the speed of the game animation in order to negotiate a tricky section, or observe something more carefully. At other times, you may wish to speed up the game actions. The animation speed is controlled by the keyboard's + and - keys, or be selecting a choice from the Speed menu, using the mouse or Arrow keys. SHORT CUTS FOR COMMON COMMANDS You can use function and control keys to shortcut to many common commands F1 Help F2 Toggle sound on/off F3 Repeat previous command F5 Save Game F7 Restore a saved game F9 Restart game from the beginning TAB Inventory A "Ask About" C "Cast" a spell E "Escape" (retreat from combat) F "Fight" H About Quest for Glory I Inventory L "Look at" P Pause game Q Quit game S Show character sheet (status, etc.) T Time of Day + Increase Animation Speed - Decrease Animation Speed = Normal Animation Speed V Change Volume (if you have a sound card) CLICK "Look" at an object SPACEBAR Repeat the last command SHIFT-CLICK is a feature that will allow you to 'look' at a person or object using your mouse. Place the mouse arrow on the desired person or object, then hold down the SHIFT key and press the mouse button. You will now receive a descriptive message. Multi-button mouse users should use the RIGHT mouse button, and need not press SHIFT. USING YOUR TAB KEY The keyboard's TAB key will perform two major functions. You can use it to review the items in your inventory, and also (if you're not using a mouse) to select options from the menus. Example: If you type "Quit" and press ENTER, you'll see two choices: Quit and Don't Quit. Quit is highlighted. To choose Don't Quit, press the TAB key to move the highlight box, then press ENTER. EXAMPLES OF COMMON COMMANDS COMMUNICATING WITH QUEST FOR GLORY I Many characters in the game will have information. To talk with a character, type: ask about subject or object (for example: "ask about the brigands"). Using a mouse, choose the menu command "ask about". Try different approaches, and talk to everyone you meet. You may encounter objects you need along the way. To take an object, type: take object. For example, "take the note". You will need to use the objects you acquire as you explore. You can try different things such as typing: use the object, or give the object to character. Different approaches to a puzzle may bring about a different outcome. Pay close attention to details. To examine objects, type look at the object, (for example: "look at the table"), or press L, then type the name of the object. Using a mouse you can also use the Right Click feature described earlier. To get a general description of the current room or scene, type "look", or use your mouse to choose LOOK from the menu. RETYPING COMMANDS If you wish to repeat a command, do one of the following: Select RETYPE from the ACTION menu, press the SPACEBAR or press the keyboard's F3 function key. INVENTORY If you wish to see the items you are carrying, do one of the following: Select INVENTORY from the Action menu, press I, or press the TAB key. A list of the items you are carrying will be displayed. Press ESC or ENTER to resume play. PAUSING YOUR GAME If you wish to pause the game, do one of the following: Select PAUSE from the Action menu, or press P. Press ESC or ENTER to resume play. SAVING YOUR GAME To save your game, select SAVE from the File menu, or press F5. To allow for errors in judgment and creative exploration, we recommend that you frequently save your game in progress, and that you save several different games from different points as you play. You will always want to save your game before encountering potentially dangerous situations. You should also save your game after you have made significant progress. If you're saving to floppy disks, you must have a separate formatted diskette ready before you can save a game. We also recommend that you create several subdirectories to assure adequate space for save game storage. You may name your saved games using standard English phrases. For example, if you are standing on a sandy beach, you might call your game 'standing on sandy beach', or simply 'beach'. RESTORING YOUR GAME Select RESTORE from the File menu, or press F7. You will be prompted to select the game you wish to restore. Highlight the desired game and select RESTORE. If the game you wish to restore is in a different directory, select CHANGE DIRECTORY. If you do not have a mouse, use the TAB key to toggle between RESTORE AND CHANGE DIRECTORY. The last game that you or the computer saved will be at the top of the list when you need to restore. QUITTING YOUR GAME To stop playing, select QUIT from the File menu, or press Q. RESTARTING YOUR GAME If you wish to restart your game at any time during play, select RESTART from the file menu, or press the F9 key. The game will begin again in front of the 'Hero Wanted' sign. INTERACTING You can interact with the game by typing simple commands consisting of as little as a noun and a verb. For instance, the command 'sit in the chair' can be shortened to 'sit in chair', or even 'sit'. Unless otherwise directed, follow all typed commands with ENTER. A message window will appear after you enter each command, and at other times during the game. When you have read the message, press ENTER to remove the window and resume play. QFG1 understands many common verbs. Here are some you might try: ASK, DROP, SEARCH, TELL, BUY, EAT, PLAY, SIT, THROW, CLIMB, GET, PUSH, SNEAK, USE, CLOSE, GIVE, READ, STAND, WALK, DRINK, OPEN, RUN, TAKE LOOK everywhere. Thoroughly explore your surroundings. Open doors and drawers, look under things and behind things for valuable objects and clues. Look closely at all objects you encounter or you may miss important details. EXPLORE each area of the game very carefully. Search every area of the town of Spielburg, and the valley surrounding it. Be careful! There are many hazards awaiting you! DRAW A MAP as you progress through the game. Make a note of each area you visit, and include information about objects found there and dangerous areas nearby. If you miss an area, you may miss an important clue! ASK ABOUT anything you think a character might know, as this is by far the best way to learn what is really going on in the valley. But use discretion! Some characters will be friendly and helpful. They may give you valuable information and advice. Others may mislead you. GET objects you think you will need. You will come across a number of objects that may be of use to you later, but don't overload your character. The amount that you can carry will vary depending on your strength. You can see an inventory of items on hand by pressing the TAB key at any time. USE the items you have picked up to solve problems in the game, or to help you to make progress and discover more clues. BE CAREFUL, and remain alert at all times. Disaster may strike in the most unlikely of places. SAVE YOUR GAME OFTEN, especially when you are about to try something new or potentially dangerous. This way, if the worst should happen, you won't have to start all over again from the beginning. Save games at different points of the game, so you will be able to return to a desired point in the game. In effect, this will enable you to travel backward through time and do things differently if you wish. You cannot save your game during combat. DON'T GET DISCOURAGE. If you come to an obstacle that seems insurmountable, don't despair. Spend some time exploring another area, and come back later. Every problem in the game has at least one solution, and some have more than one. Sometimes solving a problem one way will make it harder to solve the next, and sometimes it will make it easier. If you get stuck, you might try backtracking to an earlier point in the game, then choosing a different path. If all else fails, you can buy the hint book from the dealer who sold you the game, or can order it directly from Sierra On-Line. Look in the Customer Service section of this manual for more information. BRING ALONG SOME HELP. You may find it helpful (and fun) to play the game with a friend. Two (or more) heads are better than one at interpreting clues and solving problems, and Heroes throughout history have worked in teams. WHAT IS QUEST FOR GLORY? Quest for Glory combines the character development and combat of fantasy role-playing games with the basic adventure game concept of exploring a world and solving its puzzles. 'So You Want To Be A Hero...' is the first Quest for Glory scenario. The essence of role-playing is that you must try to think as your character would when faced with a dilemma. In QFG1, you can choose from three basic character types: the strong fighter, the mysterious magician, or the wily thief. Each has the same goal; to be named Hero of Spielburg. Each character will however, set about accomplishing that goal in a different way. The magician may use spells to overcome some obstacles, but might not survive a pitched battle with a monster. The thief must find a crafty way around the same problem that the fighter or magic user would approach directly. Day will eventually turn to night, so you'll need to find safe places to sleep. Your food and money will eventually run out if you don't get more. Experience is an important factor in this game. Your skills improve as you practice them. The more you do things, the better you get at doing them. Thus, you will be able to accomplish things by the end of the game that you would never be able to do at the beginning, simply because you have improved your skills. Conversation is a very important part of QFG. You will meet many strange people and creatures. To learn about your quest, you will to speak with almost everyone you meet. Like your character, the beings you meet will have distinct personalities and knowledge. You'll want to ask specific questions, and find out all you can. Every hero must deal with his share of foul and ferocious monsters they encounter. If you want to be a hero, you'll have to fight or avoid them, as they don't tend to favor discussion. Each battle you fight will provide you with valuable experience, and many victories will yield treasure that you will need to buy food and equipment. A hero's life isn't always serious, though. Between desperate encounters with terrible monsters and life and death decisions lie many light-hearted, humorous and downright silly moments. This way, you can enjoy the excitement and have some fun as well. CREATING A CHARACTER Before beginning your adventure, you'll choose from three basic character types: The Fighter; The Magic User; or The Thief. Your selection will determine much about the sorts of obstacles you will encounter, and the means by which you will overcome them. Using your mouse or Arrow keys, place the cursor on the character type you wish to play, then press ENTER or click the left mouse button. Each type of character comes with its own set of skills and abilities, some specific to the character type, some common to all three. Every type has pre-assigned point values for appropriate abilities. In addition, you will begin the game with a 50 point 'pool' to assign to the areas in which you wish your character to be strongest. After you have chosen a character, you may use the Backspace key or press CTRL-C to erase the character's name (if there is one). Replace it by typing in any name you like. THE FIGHTER The fighter depends upon his skill with weapons, his strength, and his vitality to survive the rigors of life as a hero. His weapon is his sword, and his best defense is his shield. We recommend that you play a Fighter during your first QFG adventure. THE MAGIC USER The Magic User must rely upon his intelligence and the successful casting of magic spells. He can best protect himself by avoiding close combat. THE THIEF The Thief counts on his skills, stealth, and agility. His weapon of choice is the dagger, and he prefers to throw it from a distance. He can best defend himself in combat by dodging. ASSIGNING SKILL POINTS To highlight a skill, use the mouse cursor, the up and down Arrow keys, or press the TAB and SHIFT-TAB keys. To assign points to a skill, press the right Arrow key. Each time the right Arrow key is pressed, 5 points will be assigned to the highlighted skill. Press the left Arrow key to subtract 5 points from a skill. You may not delete skill points below the original value of the given skill. For 'fine tuning' use the + and - keys to add or subtract one point at a time. To attain a skill not normally available to your character type (such as lock-picking for a fighter), choose the desired skill from the skill menu and assign points using the procedure described above. The minimum skill level of 5 will require 15 points from the 'Points Available' pool. These will be assigned automatically. If your character has 0 points for a particular skill, he will not be able to use that skill for the rest of the game, so choose wisely. Points for Health, Stamina or Magic cannot be changed by you directly. The values for these attributes will change automatically as you gain experience, suffer damage and modify certain skills. ABILITIES Strength is important in performing physical activities, especially combat. The Fighter must be strong to be effective. Intelligence will enable the Magic User to successfully learn and cast spells, and will benefit all characters when engaged in mental activities, such as out-thinking opponents in combat. Agility is important during combat, and vital to lock-picking and stealth. The Thief cannot prosper without high agility. Vitality determines how much damage a character can sustain, and how quickly he will recover from damage and strenuous physical activity. High vitality is particularly useful to the Fighter. Luck can aid you in many subtle and mysterious ways, and is especially important to the Thief. SKILLS Weapon Use determines the character's ability to land a successful blow in combat. Parry is the ability to block an opponent's blow using a weapon or shield. Dodge is a skill used to avoid a blow by ducking or sidestepping it. Stealth is the art of moving quietly and discreetly, taking advantage of shadows and other camouflage when sneaking around. Pick Locks is the skill that allows a character to triumph over locked doors, chests, etc. A lockpick or thief's toolkit is necessary to use this skill. Throw determines your character's aptitude for throwing and accurately hitting a target with a small object such as a rock or a dagger. Climb is the skill that allows a character to scale difficult surfaces. Magic is the basic skill required to learn and cast magical spells. Each character also possesses attributes that are set automatically based on certain skills and abilities: Health Points gauge the amount of damage a character can suffer before he will die. Stamina Points determine how much energy a character has to perform physical activities. When Stamina points are low, the character is weak. He will fight less effectively, and may be injured more easily. Magic Points measure the amount of magic a character can perform. When magic points are gone, the character will be unable to cast spells. Skills and abilities improve with practice. Those skills your character exercises frequently will improve more rapidly, while those left unused will remain at their original levels. Your character can only advance in skills in which he has at least five points. You never get better at throwing no matter how hard you practice if you don't have any idea how to throw something. PLAYING A ROLE You will begin QFG as a recent graduate of the Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School for Heroes. A poster in your local Adventurer's Guild reads, "WANTED: HERO. NO EXPERIENCE NECESSARY. VISIT BEAUTIFUL SPIELBURG, FIGHT MONSTERS, DEFEAT BRIGANDS, REWARD AND TITLE 'HERO OF SPIELBURG' TO THE SUCCESSFUL APPLICANT." It sounded good, especially the "no experience necessary" part. Now, after a month's journey over tortuous terrain, narrowly evading death at every turn, you aren't as enthusiastic. But, here you are at the town gates, and it's too late to turn back. You will defeat the monsters and brigands that plague Spielburg, or die trying (the latter seems more likely at this point!). Now you must become your character, and learn to think as he would, reason as he would, and solve problems as he would. You can only be successful if you use your character's own distinct personality to keep him alive. LIVING IN THIS CRAZY WORLD Just as in real life, there are basic things a person must do to stay alive. You will need to eat a couple of meals each day. If you are carrying food, you'll eat automatically, but try not to run out of rations. You'll also need sleep to regain Health, Stamina and Magic points. Without sleep you will use these points quickly. Sleep is best accomplished at night, as travel is much safer during daylight hours. Besides, heroes are notorious for their 'Type A' personalities. You must be careful where you bed down though, or you may wake up as someone's midnight snack. Also like real life, basic necessities often cost money. To earn money, you can carry out a quest (they'll be posted at the guild hall), defeat a wealthy monster, or (worst of all) get a job at the castle. In the coin of the realm, ten silver pieces equal one gold. Supplies such as food, equipment, magical spells and healing portions can be purchased from the local shops. You will carry most of your equipment in a backpack. The amount you can carry is determined by your strength and the weight of the equipment. If for some reason you are in a hurry (a monster on your tail, or some such thing), type 'run' to move more quickly. Don't run too far though, or you'll soon become tired. Type 'walk' to resume walking normally. WINNING THE GAME When you complete QFG1 successfully, you will be given the opportunity to save your character for use in Quest for Glory 2: Trial by Fire. You will be asked to insert a formatted, writeable disk. Save this disk, as it will allow you to begin "Trial by Fire" at an advantage. TALKING TO OTHER CHARACTERS You will meet many strange beings in Spielburg Valley - some human, some otherwise. Most of them know things that you don't, and will need to learn. Speak with them to gain some of that knowledge. Everyone you meet will understand sentences in which you "ask about" something in their areas of expertise. You might "ask about magic" when speaking with Zara in her magic shop, or "ask about heroes" when you meet the sheriff. You'll want to jot down anything that seems important, as your conversations will provide you with most of the clues you'll need to become a Hero. Many of the replies to your queries will suggest additional questions to ask, or lead you to others who can provide you with useful information. For example, when you ask the sheriff about heroes, he will tell you to talk to Wolfgang at the guild hall, or inquire at Spielburg Castle. Next, he might mention brigands, prompting you to probe in that direction. COMBAT The world is full of monsters and villains, and if you want to stay alive long enough to become a Hero, you really ought to learn how to fight them. A clash will occur any time a monster comes near enough to strike your character, or when you type "fight". Combat can take place in the room where you encounter a monster (allowing more movement and strategy), or the screen may change to a close-up of the monster. When you encounter a monster, you will need to react quickly. You can throw daggers or cast an appropriate spell while the monster is still at a distance, or you can type fight to engage in battle. While in combat, you can cast some spells, but you won't have time to use healing or other potions. DISTANCE COMBAT Up arrow = thrust or swing. Down arrow = parry. Left arrow = dodge. Right arrow = duck. CLOSE COMBAT Up arrow = thrust. Down arrow = shield block. Left and right arrows = dodge Timing is the most important element of combat strategy. Try to strike when your opponent is 'open', and anticipate his attacks to better defend yourself. Your choice to either block or dodge blows should depend on your skills and equipment. If you feel that the situation has gotten out of hand , you can type "escape", or press CTRL-E to retreat. Many battles can be avoided, and it might be wise at times to do so. Combat, however, is one of the best ways for an aspiring Hero to practice and improve skills. Each time you defeat a monster, you'll gain valuable experience that will increase your chances in future battles. Remember, always search the body of your opponent after winning a battle, for some creatures carry money or other useful items. In most cases, Status Bars are displayed during combat, keeping you informed of Health, Stamina and Mana (magic energy) points for your character. As you become injured, Health points diminish. You will use Stamina points as you work hard at fighting or using your skills. When Stamina points are depleted, energy is drawn from Health. When Health points are gone, the character is dead. A Health bar is also displayed for your opponent, to show how badly it is injured. THIEF SKILLS Thief characters have two special skills; 'Pick Locks' and 'Stealth'. To use these skills type "pick lock" to gain entrance to a locked door, or "sneak" to move quietly. When you are finished 'sneaking', type "walk" to resume walking normally. MAGIC A Magic User begins the game with one spell: ZAP. He can read and learn more spells as he finds or buys scrolls. The spells he possesses will be listed in his inventory. Also listed will be the number of Magic Points (MPs) needed to cast a spell, and the level of skill the character has in each spell. His spell casting will improve with practice. To use a spell, type "cast" or press CTRL-C, then type OF SPELL. THE MAGE'S MAZE The most popular entertainment among those of the magical persuasion is a game known as "Mage's Maze." Each Wizard has his own personally customized game environment, suiting his or her peculiar predilections. While each game is thus somewhat different, all known examples share certain common features. The object of Mage's Maze is to enable your game creature to reach the finish point ahead of that of your opponent. Since the creatures are self-willed (and often very willful), the only way to achieve this is by encouraging your creature to follow a correct route to the finish. This is done by removing obstacles, placing bridges and ladders, and otherwise providing a hospitable path (or by impeding your opponent's creature). Mage's Maze is played exclusively by casting spells. Popular spells include Trigger, Open, and Fetch. Some variations use additional spells such as Flame Dart, Zap, Darkness, and Invisibility. The Trigger spell generally activates a pre-existing Shape Change spell on your creature. In one popular form of the game, each creature may take on one of several sizes at any given time. Each Trigger spell increases creature size up to some limit, after which the next Trigger switches to the smallest size. Of course, the creatures also interact in various ways - a larger creature may eat a smaller, or like-shaped creatures may be attracted to each other. The Open spell may be used to remove obstacles or open doors in the game environment. The Mage casts Open, then concentrates on the offending obstacle. Fetch is often used to move bridges, ladders, carpets, or other useful objects around the game board. After casting the Fetch spell, the Mage focuses on an object, and must maintain concentration until it has been deposited in the desired location. Flame Dart is sometimes used to create an area of warmth to which the creatures will be attracted. Of course, most spells affect your opponent's creature as well as your own, so caution must be applied in their use. PLAYING THE WIZARD'S GAME Erasmus' game has a few variations on the Mage's Maze. The maze screen consists of two Status Bars, four Spell Buttons, and a maze strewn with bridges, ladders and boulders. Two hyperactive 'bugs' are trying not to fall off the cliffs. The white creature is yours, and the purple one belong to Erasmus. The object is to encourage your bug to finish the game first by reaching the lower right part of the screen. The Status Bars show your current Magic Points (MP) and the amount of time remaining on your current spell. You play the game by casting spells at the game board. If you have a mouse, click the mouse while pointing at a Spell Button. Using the keyboard, press the left and right arrow keys to move the sword cursor to the Spell Button you want, then press ENTER to cast the spell. Once you have selected a spell, the Timer starts. The time you have depends on your skill level in the chosen spell. The exception is Trigger, which always works, and takes effect immediately. Use Fetch to move a bridge or ladder into position. Point the mouse at any bridge or ladder, press the left mouse button, move the object where you want it, then release the mouse button. Using the keyboard or joystick, press ENTER to pick up the object, and again to place it. Use Open to remove a boulder from your bug's path. Point to the boulder, then click the mouse or press ENTER. The boulder will vanish and reappear in another (random) position. Use Trigger to change the size of your creature. Each Trigger spell will change to the next size: Small to Medium, Medium to Large, or Large to Small. Only Small bugs can travel through tunnels, only Medium bugs can climb ladders, Medium bugs like to eat Small ones, and are themselves the favorite food of Large bugs. All types are easily distracted when food, a predator, or a friend is near. Same-size bugs are attracted to each other. The Flame Dart spell will place a miniature sun in the maze. Use the mouse or cursor keys to position it. The bugs like warmth, and will be attracted toward the flame. Should either bug die, a new one will appear at the top of the maze. Good luck! PLAYING THE "DAG-NAB-IT" GAME In the Thieves' Guild, you can play the dagger throwing game, "Dag-Nab-It." The rules are simple: "You take turns with the Chief Thief throwing daggers at the board. Each hero gets three turns, and throws three daggers in each turn. As with a dartboard, the closer to the center of the board, the higher the score will be. Highest score wins the bet. Adjust the force and angle of the throw with the arrow keys or mouse, according to your hand position. Press ENTER or click on the small Dag-Nab-It board to throw." The game is easy once you start playing it. QUEST FOR GLORY I WALK-THROUGH WARNING! The following section includes hints that experiences game players may not want to see. Continue reading ONLY if you have trouble getting started in playing Quest for Glory 1. At the start the game, you see a 'Hero Wanted' poster and three signs. The first sign is 'highlighted' with a blue rectangle. Press ENTER to see the stirring introduction and credits; then prepare to play the game. On the 'Choose a Character' screen, click your mouse over the FIGHTER picture, or press your TAB key to highlight the FIGHTER, then press ENTER to select the FIGHTER. You will now see the 'Character Sheet' describing your character's abilities. Press TAB to highlight STRENGTH 25. Press right cursor Arrow key 10 times. Your strength is now 75. Press ENTER to start your Quest. A message window will appear after you enter each command. When you have read the message, press ENTER to remove the window and resume play. Type: look at sheriff and press ENTER. Type: look at otto ENTER. Type: ask about heroes ENTER Type: ask about brigands ENTER. Use the mouse or Arrow keys to move your hero to the top right screen corner. Type: look at fruit ENTER. (Short cut: Press CTRL-L, and the computer will type look at for you. Then type: fruit and press ENTER.) Use the cursor keys to move your hero off screen-left. If your hero is moving too slowly, press the + key several times. Type: look ENTER Use the cursor keys to move your hero to the door of the tavern (the door with the beer stein) and walk towards the door. The door will open for you automatically. You are now in the tavern. Read the messages. Type: save game ENTER, and then type: in the tavern ENTER. Use the cursor keys to move your hero to the center barstool. Type: sit ENTER. Type: ask about drinks ENTER. Type: order dragon's breath ENTER. Type: drink breath ENTER. (Oops! It was a good thing you save the game!). Type: restore ENTER. This brings us back to the point at which you saved the game. Everything you did after saving your game is now gone. Let's try this again. Use the cursor keys to move your hero to the right bar stool. Type: look at stool ENTER. Maybe Spielburg really does need someone to clean up around here! Now that you've been introduced to Spielburg and the world of QFG1, press F9 to start the game over. Now select START NEW HERO, and create the Hero of your choice. Be sure to SAVE GAME frequently, and have fun!